clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Agent Files: The One Behind the Shadows
May 12th, 1973. Albert was reading the daily newspaper at a nearby coffee shop and took another sip from his hot chocolate. Jay had already left for New Penguin City and things hadn't really been the same. He had still been tracking Gangsta Corp but he hadn't found anything yet. Suddenly, he heard a bell ring and screams from the other side of the street. 3 penguins ran out of the exit from the nearby bank. 2 were holding multiple bags of money and loading them into a van and the other one was wearing a mask holding a KP-3 pistol and firing at civilians. Albert instantly knew who they were: Gangsta Corp. He sprinted out the cafe and took out his pistol. He fired at the masked penguin and hit him on the arm. The masked penguin returned fire and Albert ducked behind a car and shot the masked penguin's flippers from under knocking him off his feet. The penguin tried to stand up but Albert face-punched him, knocking him out. The other 2 penguins were making off with the money in the van and driving away. Albert hopped into the Agentmobile and chased after them. One of the thugs spotted Albert in the mirror and started firing at him out the window. Albert wiped off the snow off his car screen and tried to get up next to the van. When he finally got a clear target, he fired at the penguin in his eyes temporarily blinding him. The penguin screamed and tried to wipe it out of his eyes. Albert then had an idea. He took a detour through a small road and came back and stopped out on the main road, in front of the robbers. The driver tried to stop but couldn't stop fast enough and crashed into a building. Police cars started coming in from the opposite side and Albert headed for the crashed van. Both penguin were trembling and holding their hands in the air. "W-we give up! P-please don't hurt me!" one of them shrieked while cowering. "I'll leave that for the police to decide" said Albert grabbing the money bag and heading for the police. Albert started driving back to the PSA base. He was wondering what Jay was doing in New Penguin City. He hadn't heard from him yet and it had already felt like a while since he'd left. Suddenly, he heard a cry for help. A huge penguin wearing some sort of metal vest and helmet was holding a snow-pistol pointing it at a agent standing outside the entrance of the PSA base who was quivering with fear and holding his flippers in the air. Albert instantly took out his gun and started firing. The snowballs simply burst against the back of the penguin and it looked like he hadn't done any damage at all. The penguin turned to Albert and slowly approached him. Albert started moving back. He kept firing at the iron-clad penguin who didn't seem to mind at all. Albert bumped into the wall behind him. He tried to dart left away from the penguin but he caught him by the neck and held him in the air, trying to strangle him. Albert choked and gasped for air but that just made him squeeze tighter. "Not so easy, is it?" the huge penguin snickered. Albert couldn't help waving his arms around trying to break free but he managed to try and reach inside his pocket with a trembling hand and pulled out a shiny, silver gun with a smaller handle and had 2 metal studs inside. He carefully aimed it at the metal penguin's chest who was still laughing to know what was happening. Albert fired the gun and the studs zoomed straight at the penguin's chest. They were both connected to long, thin strings. The huge penguin stopped laughing and lowered his head to see what had touched him. Suddenly, He felt himself numbing and couldn't move or help shaking and he fell unconscious on the floor and let go of Albert. Albert gasped for air and coughed several times crouching on the ground. The agent stopped quivering and turned to look at Albert who was panting and slowly moved to him. "T-Thanks...Thanks for saving my life" he said slowly still a little shaken by the huge metal penguin. Albert nodded, still gasping for air as the penguin helped him stand up. "No problem" he managed to wheeze. More agents started pouring out of the base to see what had happened and escorted the metal penguin (who was still dazed) into the building. Later that day, Albert sat in the main lobby of the building checking the newspaper for anything else interesting when a penguin approached him. "Mr. Hansnow?" he asked. Albert looked up. A green penguin was holding a binder containing a load of papers and files. "We've found some information on that penguin that might interest you. His name is Ivan Mountainburg. He was a criminal at large for the past 11 months". Albert opened the binder and had a look at a few of the files. "What's 'Z.E.N.O.N.'?" Albert asked curiously still looking through the folder. "For all we know, it's a small organization formed and founded by the members of criminal organizations and they meet every once an a while. We haven't identified where the bases are but, for what we know, they don't stay in the same meeting location for more than a week". Suddenly, another penguin hurried up to Albert. "Mr Hansnow. We've found the exact coordinates of a Z.E.N.O.N. meeting by checking through possible meeting places and criminal hotspots. 6 penguins. 18 Island Lane" he panted. Albert grabbed his trench coat and sped of to the Agentmobile. He pulled out a map and drove off. The sky was now a mixture of pale blue, sky blue and light crimson. The clouds were the colour of cotton candy and the sun was setting near the sea. The town was soon going to be dark and the streetlamps would be alight as he drove closer and closer to 18 Island Lane. He sped past buildings...9 Island Lane...10 Island Lane. He soon saw it straight ahead and came to a halt. There were fewer penguins on this street and the location he came to was a small building where a security guard sat in his chair watching TV. Albert hopped out of the car and headed straight for the entrance. The guard's eye turned to look at Albert and got out of his seat and approached him. "Hey buddy, You're not allowed to-" Albert punched him as he tried to finish his sentence but was knocked out cold. He entered the building. There was only one door that lead to the inside of the building and he was about to go in when the door swung open. Albert silently and nimbly stood beside the door, against the wall as 2 penguins emerged with snowball guns. "Heard that noise?" one of the penguins asked. "Yeah" said the other. "Sounds like someone was attacked" as they both continued out of the building with their guns raised. Neither of them had time to react when Albert swooped behind them and shot them in the head from behind, knocking the two out cold. He fumbled around in his coat pockets for something when he finally pulled out a sleeping gas grenade. He opened the door slightly when he could here voices. "Where are those two? Surely the should be back by now..." he heard one of them say. He opened it a bit more and activated the smoke grenade and rolled it in. He ducked beside the door and put on his mask when he heard screams and yells from the inside before the bomb went off. Smoke billowed out of the gap near the door and Albert went into the room. All of the 3 remaining penguins were all out cold. He went inside and searched all of their pockets and found nothing but wallets, keys and nothing else necessary until he found a journal in one of their pockets. He opened it up and flipped to the current day and found "Z.E.N.O.N. meeting at 5:30. Next meeting in 3 weeks on 3 Salmon Street, Penguin Town". He found some documents relating to the PSA and other evil plans laid out on a table which he found useful and took those as well. He headed out back to his car and used a telephone he found inside the building to call the PSA to come round up the Z.E.N.O.N. agents. Just as he turned around the exit the building, he found that one of the hostages were missing. He looked all around to find him but had no luck. "I'll get him next time" he thought to himself as he drove of back to the PSA headquarters. Meanwhile a few days later, the Director of Z.E.N.O.N. waited patiently in his seat to start the secret meeting he had arranged. He'd only asked a few penguins including the leader of Gangsta Corp to come since he didn't want to risk losing all of the leaders if they were ever found. Everyone else were in their seats except for 5 empty chairs. He was expecting them not to be late as he didn't like others being late. "Very well," he said. "Begin the meeting". Just then, a penguin burst into the meeting room. "I'm deeply sorry that I'm late sir..." he panted. "Why didn't you come earlier" said the Director in a low, quiet voice. "That...That agent...Albert Hansnow...Took down the other 2 that are supposed to be here today...He ambushed us..." he panted. "Ah, so it's him who's been causing the trouble..." he said to himself taking a few moments to think to himself". "We'll get that agent. He doesn't even know what he's doing" he said smirking. THE ENDCategory:The Agent Files Category:Stories Category:The Agent Files Episodes